Episódio 3: Hell Is Empty
"Inferno Vazio" é o terceiro e o episódio final de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. O episódio foi lançado em 19 de dezembro, as 15h00.Anúncio Oficial no Tumblr do terceiro episódio Sinopse Na casa de Rachel, Chloe acaba ficando para o jantar, ao desenrolar da conversa, Rachel acusa o seu pai de traição. James acaba revelando que a mulher vista no parque, era a mãe biológica de Rachel, Sera. Os dois se conheceram no ensino médio, se relacionaram e acabaram tendo uma filha juntos, chamada Rachel. Porém, devido ao seu vício em drogas, Sera acaba caindo em tentação, trazendo pessoas de má influência para sua casa. James opta por se separar de Sera e proteger Rachel, optando por um acordo o qual ela ficaria longe de Rachel. Isto durou 15 anos. Rachel fica decepcionada, de qualquer maneira ela quer encontrar algum jeito de achar Sera. Chloe concorda em ajuda-lá. Ela vai para casa e entra em contato com Frank para saber mais informações sobre Sera. Ele relutantemente aceita e marca o encontro com Chloe no ferro velho. Chloe pega as ferramentas de reparo do seu pai e vai em direção ao mesmo. No ferro velho, Chloe conserta a picapé, enquanto aguarda Frank. Rachel aparece e Frank — não está sozinho. Damon aparece e questiona o interesse sobre Sera. Durante a conversa, Damon descobre que Rachel é filha do promotor público, James Amber. O rumo que a conversa toma, acaba Rachel sendo esfaqueada. Frank segura Damon, fazendo com que Chloe consiga levar Rachel às pressas para o Hospital. Rachel sobrevive mas continua querendo saber uma maneira de achar sua mãe. Os seus pais chegam e verificam a mesma. James pede a Chloe para contar a verdade. Rachel convence Chloe a ir no escritório do seu pai e dando a senha de segurança, para que ela possa entrar no escritório do seu pai. Enquanto ela acha diversos arquivos, ela encontra as mentiras de James. E Sera está em perigo, Damon está com ela. Chloe corre e vai em direção a serraria. Chloe confronta Damon, enquanto Sera está na cadeira. Ele revela que James pagou pra ele para dar fim a vida de Sera. Chloe tenta interrompê-lo mas vai direto ao chão, desmaiando. Frank aparece e parte pra cima de Damon. Chloe acorda e conversa com Sera, Sera pede para que Chloe não fale nada sobre o que aconteceu na serraria e o verdadeiro segredo por trás de seu pai. Chloe vai direto ao hospital, e conversará com Rachel. Ela poderá mentir ou arruinar para sempre o relacionamento dela com seu pai. Obrigado ao usuário Pinkachu / Thanks to user Pinkachu, on Life is Strange Wiki English No final do episódio, na cena cinematográfica, o destino de Rachel parece similar ao de Victoria e Max no primeiro jogo, o qual estão na sala escura. O telefone de Rachel vibra, recebendo uma chamada de Chloe, a 18ª. Pode ser ouvido também no cenário, o click de uma câmera. Checkpoints *Casa dos Amber *Quarto da Rachel *Sonho *Casa dos Price (2º andar) *Casa dos Price - Terreo *Ferro Velho *Hospital *Hospital — Leito da Rachel *Casa dos Amber - Escritório *Floresta Queimada *Hospital - Leito da Rachel Personagens *Chloe Price *Rachel Amber *James Amber *Rose Amber *Sera Gearhardt *Dana Ward (Mensagens de texto) *Juliet Watson (Mensagens de texto) *Hayden Jones (Mensagens de texto) *Brooke Scott (Mensagens de texto) *Damon Merrick *Frank Bowers *Rodney Sears (mencionado) *Peter Gillespie(mencionado) *Sheldon Pike (mencionado) *William Price *Joyce Price *David Madsen *Raymond Wells *Eliot Hampden *Anthony North *Victoria Chase *Evan Harris *Steph Gingrich *Drew North *Mikey North *George Gingrich (mencionado) *Lita Gingrich (mencionada) *Gerald Scott (mencionado) *Juliet Watson (Mensagens de texto) *Sean Prescott *Nathan Prescott *Samantha Myers *Sra. Grant *Pompidou *Dr. Bill Trilha Sonora *Koda — "I Don't" (reproduzida no quarto de Rachel) *John Dankworth – "Memories of Benny" (reproduzida no primeiro andar, fora do quarto da Chloe; não listada na trilha sonora oficial) *Daughter – "Burn It Down" (reproduzida durante a cutscene quando Chloe leva Rachel para o Hospital após ela ser esfaqueada por Damon) *Brody Dalle – "Don't Mess With Me" (reproduzida enquanto Chloe está dirigindo a caminhonete, no cenário da floresta queimada) *Wolf Alice – "Bros" (reproduzida na cutscene de Chloe e Rachel no final do jogo) Recepção O episódio três do prequel, recebeu avaliações ligeiramente positivas, porém, menores que os episódios um e dois, o mesmo pode ser conferido aqui, Metacritic. OBS: Lembrando que são análises feitas por estes sites, podendo ser estrangeiros ou brasileiros mencionados * IGN Brasil - 8/10 * PSX Brasil - 7.5/10 * IGN US - 7.8/10 * HardcoreGamer - 4.5/5.0 * Twinfinite - 4/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 * FANDOM - 4.5/5.0 * GameInformer - 8.5/10 * Windows Central - 5/5 * Player.One - 8/10 * RPG Site - 7/10 * App Trigger - 6.5/10 * PlayStation LifeStyle - 8.5/10 * Push Square - 7/10 * XGN.nl - 9/10 * Attack of the Fanboy - 4.5/5.0 * CogConnected - 7.5/10 * ImpulseGamer 4.0/5.0 * CG Mag Online - 6.0/10 * TrueAchievements - 4/5 * GameSpew - 80/100 * DualSCHOKERS - 7.0/10 * OpenCritic - 75/100 * MetaCritic - 77/100 Conquistas São doze Conquistas que o jogador pode ganhar na Steam, Playstation e Xbox. Curiosidades *O nome do episódio faz referência a obra de William Shakespeare, The Tempest e deriva do discurso de Ariel no Ato 1, cena 2: "O inferno está vazio. E todos os demônios estão aqui". *A conquista do episódio "Todos os demônios estão aqui", faz referência a segunda metade da mesma citação da peça de Shakespeare, A Tempestade. *A música usada no trailer do terceiro episódio, é um remix da música All I Wanted, da banda Daughter. *No final do episódio, no cenário da Sala Escura, o telefone de Rachel toca, recebendo a 18ª chamada de Chloe. O mais estranho, é que tem sinal. No primeiro jogo, quando Max consegue se livrar de Jefferson após David ajudar, o celular não possui sinal. Videos Life is Strange Before the Storm Episódio 3 Teaser Before the Storm - Prévia Episódio 3 Life is Strange Before the Storm - Episódio 3 - Trailer - LEGENDADO PT-BR Referência en:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty ru:Эпизод 3: Ад пуст Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm